Christmas Eve with the Bolton's
by xxTwilightHSMxx
Summary: The title says it all.....T


Author's Note: Hey guys! I originally started this Christmas one-shot last Christmas but didn't have time to finish it, so I said definitely will this year. I hope you all enjoy it! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own the HSM Gang, just the kids.

Christmas with the Bolton's

December 24, 2008

"Troy, get your butt down here, we are going to be late, as usual" Gabriella Bolton yelled to her husband, Troy, of ten years.

"Baby, I am coming, wait one more sec" Troy called back. It was already 6:35 and the rest of the Bolton's were waiting in the foyer of their home for their father and husband to come down. Every year, the Baylor's held a huge Christmas party at their house for all of their friends and family. And every year the Bolton's were always late, particularly being Troy's fault. He always came home from work late, then rushing to get ready. The party always started at six yet they always managed to get there by seven.

Gabriella met Troy back in their junior year of High School and they just clicked. They dated all the way through the rest of High School and all of college and finally had gotten married when Gabriella was twenty four and Troy being twenty five. Soon after their marriage started, Gabi had found out she was pregnant.

Their first born, Landon Noah, who was nine, was just like his father, bright blue eyes, his sense of humor and love for mischief. He loved to play basketball but was not on a team at school, seeing as there was none at his elementary school.

Their second born, Jaden Xavier, who was seven, was more like his mother. He had her chocolate brown eyes, and love of academics, yet he still loved basketball. He was a lot more quiet and reserved although.

Their third and last was a girl by the name of Aaliyah Faith, who five and was her mother all the way, with her chocolate mocha eyes and curly dark brown hair. She had the brain of her mom and excelled at academics. She was quiet and reserved at times, yet outgoing when she wanted to be. She had her mother's giggle that melted everyone's hearts.

Gabi opened their house door and called, "Troy-"only to have him snake his arms around her waist from behind and whisper in her ear, "I'm already here, babe"

"Yeah, well, we are going to be late like always thanks to you" Gabi remarked, leading her kids out the door.

"Gabi, everyone knows the party doesn't start until the Bolton's are there" Troy replied smoothly.

"Wildcat, your ego is way too high" Gabi told her husband, as they got in the car. While driving, their son Landon asked, "Mom is Santa coming again?"

"Landon, what kind of question is that? Of course, he comes every year, doesn't he?" Troy told his son.

"Well, yeah, but just making sure" Landon replied, before he continued looking out the window. A few minutes later, they arrived in front of the Baylor's home, seeing all cars scattered about.

"Let's go, and please try not to get dirty" Gabi told her children while they walked up the front steps.

"We know mom" they replied. They knocked and when the door was opened they saw the party in full swing.

"Troy! Gabi! About time you guys got here" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Shar, you know the party doesn't start till the Bolton's get here" Troy told her.

"Your ego is way to high Troy! Gabi, I see you haven't done anything to help it" She told her best friend.

"That's what mommy said to daddy on the way here" the kids told their aunt. Sharpay smiled and embraced all of them.

"I'm sorry Shar, he just doesn't listen to me" Gabi supplied. They all laughed and walked inside.

"Hoops, you finally came" Chad's fro had come into view.

"Everybody, stop telling me that!" Troy complained. The whole room laughed. Landon and Aaliyah walked off and found their cousins while Jaden stayed by his mom.

"Baby, why don't you play with your cousin Carson?" Gabi asked her middle child.

"I don't want to. I want to stay with you mommy" Jaden cried.

"Jad, your aunts and I want to do a little girl bonding. Why don't you play with your little sister and I'll come get you when it is time to open presents" Gabi told her lil one. Jaden looked a little sad but did what his mother told him to do. Gabi sighed. She really needed to get Jaden out of being so shy. She went to find her friends.

After for a little while, the Santa conversation came up.

"So Gabi, who's doing Santa for the kids this year?" Kelsi asked.

"Troy, though I don't know if he's up to it" She said glancing at her husband in the corner of the room drinking with the other guys. "He likes to drink at parties"

"Gab, all of our husbands do its normal" Taylor put in, also glancing at them.

"Well, I better go and tell Troy to get ready in costume then" Gabriella told them. She got up and started to make her way over.

Meanwhile….

"Yo Troy, so are ya Santa this year?" Chad slurred as he held his cup of beer.

"Ya, I think I am man. I think that's Gab there" Troy replied while looking at his wife, who was chatting with his parents and an old friend. He smiled, but it faded when he heard a vibration in his pants and looked at the caller ID. He groaned. Work. Stupid work won't even leave him alone on Christmas Eve. After seven rings, he finally decided to answer.

"Hello"

"Hello Mr. Bolton, we really need you to come in for a few hours. The generator shut down and if it's not fixed the pipes will freeze"

"But sir, I'm at a party with my family, I can't"

"Do you want to get fired?"

"No, but-"

"Then get your ass in and fix it" And he hung up. Damn, Troy thought. What am I going to tell Gabi? He sighed and looked around. Everyone was smiling and talking. The children were watching 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' and looking content. Shit, I really hate my job.

"Chad, I got to go to work man. Can you take my place as Santa?" Troy asked.

"What? Go to work? It's Christmas Eve, man. What about your family?" Chad replied.

"Yeah, I know but I figure I'll be back soon so Gabi won't even care" Troy told his best friend.

"Okay, but hurry back"

Troy looked around once more and quickly and quietly sneaks out the front door and he went unnoticed.

An Hour Later…..

Chad had changed into costume and went downstairs carrying the presents.

"SANTA!!!!" All the kids cried.

"Why hello children. Go sit on the couch and I'll pass put the presents" Chad replied. All the parents looked on, thinking it was Troy. After he passed out all the toys, he went into the kitchen to get another beer. Gabriella went into the kitchen, hoping to get some love from her husband.

"Hey Babe, I missed you" Gabi said, leaning up on her toes and kissed him right on the lips. Chad, being Chad, and had been drinking, kissed back thinking it was his wife Taylor.

Meanwhile…..

Landon, let's get a drink, I'm thirsty" Bella Baylor told her cousin.

"Where are the drinks?" He asked her.

"In the kitchen, stupid!" She replied. They quickly walked to the doorway of the kitchen and looked in. There they saw their mother and Aunt kissing Santa. They quickly ran out and went into the dining room.

Gabriella, feeling a little tipsy herself, still knew, something was off. She broke off and looked at the man in front of her. She looked closely and her eyes widened. Shit! She just kissed her husband's BEST FRIEND!

"Chad! Where is Troy??!!" Gabi yelled.

"Gabi! I thought you were Taylor! I'm so sorry!" Chad cried.

"Let's pretend this never happened. I can't let Troy know" Gabi told him.

"You can't keep this from him, he'll find out"

"No, he won't don't tell him. No one saw anyways" She told him seriously.

"Okay, I won't. Let's go back out there so no one will suspect anything" Chad told her. They both walked out and saw Troy just coming into view. Chad left her and met up with his wife while Gabi acted like normal and walked to her husband.

"Hey Babe, I missed you. Where were you?" She asked him, kissing him on the lips.

"Oh, you know me, I was around" He replied. Just then, Landon ran to them.

"Daddy!!" He cried, so loud, he got the attention of the entire room. "I saw mommy kissing Santa"

Gabi swore under her breath. Shit! She was going to get caught.

"What?? What are you talking about, Landon?" Troy was so confused, knowing he wasn't playing Santa.

"Bella and me was going into the kitchen to get a drink and we saw mommy kissing Santa near the sink" he replied. Everyone smiled. They all thought it was Troy, except three people. Chad, Gabriella, and of course Troy, who knew he went to work. But he put a smile on for his son and told him, "Landon, I think you were seeing things"

"No, I wasn't dad. I know what I saw" He replied. Gabi turned her face away. Something was up, Troy thought. And I want to know what it is.

"Okay Landon, maybe she was thanking him for giving you kids presents, right Gabi?" Troy said, turning his focus on his wife.

"Yes, Landon, I was just thanking Santa, now please go play" Gabi told her oldest. He just shrugged and ran off.

"Gabi, what the heck was that about?? Who were you kissing?" Troy was getting a little heated. Gabi turned and looked away, her gaze finding Chad, who was talking to Taylor. "Hello? Gabi??"

Shit! I can't lie to my husband. I just have to face the music. "Troy, I didn't mean to kiss Chad! I thought he was you in the Santa suit" She cried. All the adults in the room turned and looked at her.

"What??!! You kissed my best friend, Gabi!" Troy cried in disbelief. Everyone was stunned. Chad turned red and put his head down in shame. Taylor, hearing this, whacked him so hard on the head, that he stumbled.

"You what? What the hell is wrong with you Chad? Gabi of all people??" Taylor yelled. It was a good thing all of the kids were upstairs in the playroom.

"We didn't know it was each other. Don't blame him. It was a total accident. I swear!" Gabi told them. Troy was pissed but it was the holidays so he decided to take their word for it.

"It better have been an accident, or I'll have to kill you Chad. I don't want to ever hear of you kissing my wife again, got it?" Troy seriously told him.

"Yes, I do. I am so sorry Troy" Chad pleaded. They hugged and forgave each other and the party went back into full swing.

Later on during the evening, Troy stole his wife into the kitchen so he could properly talk to her.

"So Gabi, was Chad better than me?" Troy teased.

"Eww, not even close. I knew something was up, but the drinking took me a few seconds longer to figure it out. I'm sorry Troy; I really thought it was you. Speaking of, where were you that you weren't Santa?" Gabi asked. Shit! Troy swore under his breath.

"Um…..I was around…"

"Troy, don't lie to me, I know when you are lying" she told him. He sighs.

"Fine, I was called into work for a little while and I asked Chad to take my place. I'm sorry babe"

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured I could easily slip in and out without being noticed" He told her honestly.

"I see, well I'll have to figure out your punishment then" She told him with a grin.

"Hmm….I like that grin. What's my punishment?"

"I think you have to shovel the snow for the rest of the season" She told her husband knowing she hated that.

"Fine, I guess that's fair"

"You got that right" Bong, Bong, Bong. They both glance at the clock.

"Merry Christmas Wildcat"

"Merry Christmas Babe" They both lean in and kiss, soft and sweet.


End file.
